


Mine

by MysticMermaid13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13
Summary: Trigger/Content warnings: bondage; gags and blindfolds; face-sitting/referenced breathplay; I think it's called edging? Pain play? There is biting and scratching. While not explicitly stated, it is consensual- I tried to show that there are ways for it to stop. I wrote this for three specific scenes.I have no experience at all.Those of you who recognize this, yes, it is me.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/Content warnings: bondage; gags and blindfolds; face-sitting/referenced breathplay; I think it's called edging? Pain play? There is biting and scratching. While not explicitly stated, it is consensual- I tried to show that there are ways for it to stop. I wrote this for three specific scenes.
> 
> I have no experience at all.
> 
> Those of you who recognize this, yes, it is me.

Sea Hawk shakes his head, hair matted from a long days work on the boat. He grins in Mermistas' direction, noticing her avoidance of his glance. He lets his eyes linger, taking in her image, clad in her turquoise bathing suit. He turns back to the boat and, out of the corner of his eye, sees her look at him. Having shed his shirt hours ago, he flexes his bare arms, muscles rippling...and hears wolf-whistles from the opposite direction. He turns his head, flashes a grin towards the girls there. He turns back to the boat and sees Mermista frown and get up.

She walks up behind him, circles her arms around his chest, and murmurs, "Hey. Let's go inside and  _ play _ ." She nips at his ear, and he holds back a shiver. He turns around and looks down at her, noticing her dark eyes. He smiles and kisses her, short and sweet. She responds, deepening the kiss, nipping at his lips. He feels her grab his arm, tugs him towards the castle, away from the girls still wolf-whistling at him. He feels her nails dig into his arm a bit. 

They stumble into her room, locked in a passionate kiss. They fall to the ground, Sea Hawk on the bottom. He looks up as Mermista stands. He goes to stand too, only to be stopped as Mermista places a foot on his chest. She's looking down at him, eyes roaming his body. He lets loose a shiver as she presses down, just a bit.  _ Ah. That game.  _ He grins up at her, "You look beautiful from this angle, Dearest." Mermista rolls her eyes, presses down a bit more, then moves her foot off him. 

He stays on the ground, looking up at her until she reaches down and pulls him up. He stands and Mermista kisses him again, hard and passionate and teeth. She pushes him towards the bed and they topple into it and she bites at his lips, demanding entry. He grants it willingly, opening his mouth. After a minute, she pulls back, eyes extremely dark and looks at Sea Hawk, whose eyes are just as dark, raking over her body. He feels her eyes on him and brings his eyes back to hers.

She looks at him a minute, then orders him to finish stripping. He obliges and watches as she walks across the room, grabs some things out of her dresser and walks back. She drops the stuff just out of his sight, and when he tries to turn his head to see, she grabs his hair and tells him not to move. He lays still, Mermista climbing on top of him. "Arms up." He does so and feels her tie his wrists to the headboard. He tugs a bit, testing the strength, feels them chafing against his wrists already. "Good boy." She rewards him with another kiss, this one gentle. He presses into it, nipping at her lips. 

She pulls back and he whines. She starts trailing her fingers down his body, featherlight, slowly increasing the pressure. She gets to his member and strokes it until it's hard, dripping, then leaves it be to trail her hands across his body. He flashes a grin at her, "Liking what you see? I saw you today, admiring me, undressing me in your mind." 

Mermista rakes her nails against his chest, cutting him off and making him gasp. "I wasn't the only one doing so. But you're  _ mine _ . And I'm going to make sure you won't forget it." Sea Hawk opens his mouth and she covers it with her own. She pulls back and trails kisses down his throat. He gasps as she goes and pays attention to his member, which had slackened, and brings him to the edge again. 

He's already begging her to let him come, and she tells him "Not yet. Me first." She finally takes off her swimsuit and Sea Hawk lets out a whistle. "Shush, or I'll make you." She can see him thinking about it, then.. another whistle, this one longer. She hovers above him, glares down. Her butt is above his mouth, and she says "remember to let me know it's too much?"

Sea Hawk nods, shows he can make a fist and rap it hard, once for good, twice for stop. "Ok, good." She lowers herself onto his mouth, calls out "better make it good." He runs his tongue in and around her. She's already wet from having watched Sea Hawk all day. She feels her need/want building and building. 

She lifts up a couple of times, giving him a chance to breathe. "Deep breath, Sea Hawk. I'm not getting off this time until I come." She warns him, waiting until she hears one rap before she lowers herself back down. She feels him give it his all, hitting the right spot, but starts slowing down. She reaches behind her, grabs and tugs his hair, feels more than hears him groan. "Hey, don't pass out yet. I'm almost there." Her orgasm hits, and she screams in pleasure.

She stands up and turns around, looks down at him. She worries that she might've gone a bit too far, but Sea Hawk looks up at her and rasps "I'm good." His face is flushed red, eyes wide, panting like crazy, and Mermista decides she likes the sight.

Mermista smiles, leaning down to kiss him. "Good, because we're just getting started." His eyes widen even more, and she strokes his member, causing him to start begging.

"Please, Misty, dearest, princess, Misty, please!" He's begging, pleading for release. She obliges, letting him come as he says "Mermista!" She continues stroking it, back until it is hard again and smirks as he groans.

"I told you, we're not done yet." She raises up and kisses him. Then reaches to the dresser and gets his bandana and wraps it around his head, tight, making sure it covers his eyes. She nips at his ear, growls "You're  _ mine _ ." He shudders, whines falling from his lips. Her fingers ghost over his chest. She rakes her nails down one side, nips at the other side and he gasps. She kisses him, soft and slow and long. When she pulls back, he tries to follow and groans when he can't. She trails kisses down his throat, nips at where shoulder and throat meet. Then bites down hard, causing him to let out a choked-off scream. "Mine." She growls into his throat. He's begging again, pleading to come, as each and every touch from her goes to his member. He's so close, "Please, Misty, please." 

"Soon. But shush." She rolls her eyes and grabs another bandana, using it to gag him tightly. "You still good?" He raps once. "Good. You look so good like this, all bound up for me, nice and quiet." She admires the image before her, purple bandanas covering his eyes and his mouth, the ropes pulling his arms up and out, showing off his muscles. She runs her fingers down his abs, feeling the muscles there. She leans down, pressing kisses here and there, sometimes raking her nails. She takes her time admiring his body, then lowers herself onto his slackened member, brings them both to and over the edge. 

She leaves him there and goes to the bathroom, starting a bath. Making sure the water is a comfortable temperature, she makes her way back to Sea Hawk and takes off his blindfold first, then his gag, then unties him. She rubs his wrists and helps him to the bathtub, which has finished filling. She turns the water off and they both get into the bath. She lowers him down first and climbs in afterwards, gently washing him down. He returns the favor, then…"Maybe I should make you jealous more often."


	2. The Next Morning

Mermista stretched as she woke up, and glanced at Sea Hawk, who was knocked out next to her. She was a little surprised that she was up first, but took the opportunity to admire him. His hair was a mess from last night, with strands crossing his face. She smirked as she spotted the purple bruise on his neck, then winced as she saw the bruises and scratches on the rest of his body. She might've gone a little bit overboard, but she had wanted to mark him, claim him as  _ hers _ . She props herself up and kisses him to wake him up.

Sea Hawk wakes to the feeling of lips on his, and smiles. "Morning, Misty." He breathes against her lips. She bites at his lips, requesting entry. He obliges and she pulls back after a minute. He looks at her, eyebrow raised. "Feeling frisky?"

"You feeling ok after last night?" He nods. "Good, because you look really good marked up like that." She kisses the bruise on his neck. Moves down and kisses the scratches on his chest.

He watches her for a minute, then "are you going to kiss all my bruises?" She looks at him. "Because my lips are feeling very bruised right now. Very very bruised. You should kiss the bruise on my lips away." She smirks and obliges, pressing down. He tangles his hand in her hair, trying to pull her closer. She presses into him, feeling his member press into her. She slides down off the bed, landing on her knees, pulling Sea Hawk with her. He goes willingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. She takes him into her mouth, sucking on it. His fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her further on. It hits the back of her throat and she relaxes her throat, swallowing around his member. He groans in pleasure, pushing her head down. She taps twice on his leg and she pulls off, looking up at him, face flushed, breathing hard. He pulls her back on and starts pushing in and out of her throat, causing her to gag. She looks up at him through teary eyes, face red. He releases into her throat, groaning in relief and she swallows it all. 

Pulling off from his member, she raises herself up and kisses Sea Hawk. He slips his hand down and starts to finger her, feeling her wetness. Before he gets too far, Mermista pulls back. "We got the damn alliance meeting today. We'll have to pick this up afterwards." 

Sea Hawk frowns, but lets go of Mermista. They both get dressed and Sea Hawk looks around for his bandana. "Dearest, have you seen my bandana?" Mermista shrugs, tucking something into her back pocket. 

"Come on, we're late. Besides, I don't mind if everyone sees the bruise. They'll know that you're  _ Mine _ ." 


	3. Caught?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista can't concentrate on the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it was supposed to be a One-shot.

They arrive a little late to the meeting, but Mermista doesn't care. She made it. Catra whistles when she sees Sea Hawks' neck. "Fun night last night, huh?" Mermista shrugs, but feels proud. Bow chokes on his drink and Glimmer rolls her eyes as she herds everyone in. 

Sea Hawk has his own chair now, but he almost never sits in it. He does today, and she sits on him, leaning back. She feels eyes and glares around the room, daring anyone to say something.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, finally!" Glimmer glances at Mermista. "We can start. Sooner we start, sooner we finish. Scorpia, Perfuma, updates on the Fright Zone?" 

She tries to listen, but Sea Hawk slips a hand low, and she bites off a moan, but it's too late. Everyone is looking at her now.

"Everything ok, Mermista?" Bow asks.

"Yeah, Misty. You ok?" Sea Hawk breathes into her ear, his hand squeezing her ass.

Mermista nods, "Uh, yeah. Fine. Back to the meeting or whatever." 

Everyone turns their attention back to Scorpia and Sea Hawk chuckles in her ear. She elbows him gently and he rests his hands on her hips. After a minute, his hand slips down to her thigh and squeezes and he slowly runs his hand up and down her thigh. She bites her lips to hold in the moans and tries to concentrate on the meeting. 

  
  


The meeting ends and Mermista pulls Sea Hawk out of the room, scanning the hallway for a suitable room. Choosing one at the end, she pulls him in after her and whirling around, pushes him against the wall. "What do you think you were doing in there?" She breathes across his lips.

"Just having fun." Sea Hawk responds, kissing her. She moans into his mouth and he darts his tongue in, then breaks the kiss to switch places, so now she's against the wall. "Don't deny it, you liked it." He says, one hand snaking under her pants. His eyebrows raise. "No underwear today? Bold move." He inserts a finger.

"We were late, Sea Hawk." Mermista grunts, then lets out a choked-off yell as he moves his finger in and out.

"Shh. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us, now would we?" 

"If-if Glitter pops in, I'm never-oh-never having sex with you again." Mermista gasps out.

Sea Hawk pouts, but nods. "Fair. But...Adora could walk in." He inserts another finger. Her eyes flicker towards the door, then back to Sea Hawk. He leans forward, nibbling on her neck, then moves up to breathe into her ear. "Adora could walk in and see you like this. Maybe she'd want to watch this. Watch you come undone. Would you like that?" Mermistas' legs are quivering and she's letting out soft moans, eyes darting between Sea Hawk and the door. "Maybe she wouldn't be satisfied just watching. Maybe she'd join us." Mermista lets out a loud moan at that as Sea Hawk hits the spot. 

He pumps his fingers in and out slowly. Footsteps approach the door and they freeze, their eyes flickering towards the door. The footsteps stop right outside the door and they hold their breath. 

Sea Hawk meets Mermistas' eyes and smirks as her eyes widen. He continues to pump his fingers in and out and Mermista tries to hold in her moans. One slips out and Sea Hawk puts a hand over her mouth. "Careful. Unless you want to be heard. Is that what you want? For everyone to hear you?" Sea Hawk whispers, increasing the pace. Mermista tries to shake her head, eyes slipping closed, muffled moans escaping. She's approaching orgasm and he slows down a bit. She opens her eyes to glare at his smirking face. He hits the spot again and she orgasms, as the footsteps move off.

Sea Hawk withdraws his fingers from her clit and gets ready to lick them clean when Mermista leans forward and takes them into her mouth. Sea Hawk lets out a low groan as he watches Mermista suck his fingers clean.

Mermista finishes sucking his fingers, then pulls away, checking her clothes. She eyes his hard-on. "I... don't think we have time for me to take care of that right now."


End file.
